


"You're mine, now."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Hotaru exchanges blows with Eclipse, a fae that has odd abilities.





	"You're mine, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _You're mine now_ " from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

_“You’re mine, now.”_

Miraculously,  **Hotaru**  was able to decipher his pursuer’s monotone words over the mix of wheezing and rush of blood pounding in his ears. Running was his least favorite activity — it never failed to make him feel  _awful_.

“Dammit. I hoped I had lost you,” he said, loud enough so she’d hear.

Taking a deep breath, Hotaru pushed off the dark tree he leaned against and spun on his heel. He proudly grinned at the bloody-faced fae, briefly marveled at the fact that he had managed to get close enough to jab her in the nose with an elbow — all while trying to defend against her bizarre balls of magic.

“You know that calling your own fight is bad luck, right? Especially in your home element?”

 **Eclipse** stayed silent. His expression faltered as a bunch of new, glowing pink-colored orbs with wings appeared in the air around her.

Hotaru raised his sword once more. “Round two, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
